Battle for the Forest 2
Dark Forest has once again plotted against all the clans-turning members into spies! So, cats who went to Richtofen's Meeting have spread the news throughout the clans, warning them of spies and other cats stalking them to kill them all. Well, us clans declared WAR! Wut now!? XD Run by 4pinkbear. RPG Icefeather sighed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian gently comforted Hopepaw, who was shivering in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkspirit looked ahead, waiting for the Dark Forest. --User:WildStorm23 Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerfeather brought her kits close, while Redfox unsheathed his claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Dark Forest descended down. "Hey-give up. We'll let you go if you surrender to our ranks. StarClan has been chased out already, scattered across the world." Hawkfrost sneered. "We've already taken hostages, too. Let's see if I can name them: Star, Jadekit, Dawnspade, Yellowpetal, some others..." Maxis added. "JADEKIT!" Richtofen screeched, and his eyes filled with fury. "She's 8 moons old! She's innocent! Let her go!" he snapped angrily. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You kidnapped Star?!" Grassdawn hissed, unsheathing his claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zey all didn't do anyzhing to you! LET ZEM FREE!" Richtofen snarled. "Fine, have the puny kit. We made her give information to us-but it was all worthless." Hawkfrost snapped, and let Jadekit go, who ran crying straight to Richtofen. "It's okay, Jadekit, it's okay. I'm right here." he meowed, not lifting his cold glare at Hawkfrost. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerfeather beckoned Jadekit close. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dawnspade...." Smalltail murmered sadly. "Bramble-ears, we need to use Dark-Lion." Darkspirit whispered. --User:WildStorm23 Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadekit slowly nodded, and then padded over to Gingerfeather, sadly looking back at Richtofen before she curled up next to the she-cat in fear. Richtofen unsheathed his claws. "Let zem all go." he snapped. "Why should we?" Thistleclaw growled. "Either you let zem go and you give StarClan back zheir territory, or I'm putting your heads on my mantlepiece. Your choice." Richtofen snarled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerfeather gently licked Jadekit. "Don't worry. I promise I'll protect you." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Darkspirit can move along shadows invisably and fuse with Bramble-ears) Darkspirit moved along the shadows of the trees counting the Dark Forest's ranks. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha padded forward, eyes narrowed at Richtofen, her uncle, as she stood in front of him. "We're your family, Richtofen. If you join us, too, we won't hurt you!" she mewed demonically. Richtofen smacked her backwards, eyes narrow to slits. "You guys don't ever give up on recruiting cats, do you?" Richtofen snapped. Samantha snarled, and unleashed a huge horde of zombies, who stood on every edge of the battlefield. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears!" Darkspirit tossed him a small earing. Darkspirit put a matching one on his own ear. "Ya sure?" Bramble-ears said as he attached the earing to his own ear. As soon as Bramble-ears earing clicked, both cats turned into two balls of energy swirling together. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen smirked and shot a massive fireball to Bramble-and-Dark, only to power it up by about 1000x stronger. Samantha glanced up. That thing was huge. "You gonna give StarClan back zheir territory!?" Richtofen growled. Samantha narrowed her eyes, and yowled, "ATTACK!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather lunged into battle. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 15:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha opened up a big, black, pyramid-like thingy that let out a surge of power, making the sky go black and rainclouds to form. A massive thunderstorm occured. Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Zat's easy. Even I can do zat." he mewed. Samantha hissed at him, "SO!?" A lightning bolt struck Richtofen, and he padded right out, eyes bright red. (He now has full control over his Murderous Mode :D) "Bring it on, you stuck up brat." he snapped. Samantha lunged and he sidestepped, shooting static electricity at her. She jumped in surprise and narrowed her eyes, slashing him across the cheek. "You never loved me, did you!? I was never really your daughter!" she snapped in fury. "You're right about both. Maxis forced me to play along vith ze idea, so..." he mewed, and slashed her back. She yowled in pain, and then lunged at him, pinning him to the ground by the chest, about to blow a killing bite. He swiped his tail across her nose, making her turn and sneeze, as he rolled to the side, knocking her off him and letting him get back up. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather swiped at a cat trying to get into the nursery, sending him running from her claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 16:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey tagteamed with Richtofen, still jealous of Bramble-ears getting attention and BESTFRIENDSHIP from Richtofen. Richtofen snarled, "Dempshey! You'll-" Too late! Dempsey just made Samantha turn into her demon form. "You shwienhund!" Richtofen spat, eyes turning ice blue. Dempsey whimpered and scurried away, Richtofen angrily after him. Nikolai sighed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 16:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- The light dimmed from Dark and Bramble. A massive black lion came down from just below where the light was. The lion was surronded by fire, and was the size of five Bramble-ears. "This is the power of fusion!" Bramblespirit, unsheathing long, firery claws. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 16:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dempshey, Nikolai, Takeo!" Richtofen called. "Wait-you want us to do Zombie Slayer? It's too dangerous." Dempsey growled. Richtofen laughed. "Vhy not? Ve're experts!" he mewed. Dempsey nodded, and Richtofen threw out a capsule, that got wet and expanded into a miniature armory. "Boys, ve're getting dirty today!" Richtofen yowled, reinforcing his claws with sickles. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Holy freak...." Lovefur said. staring up at Bramblespirit. "Warrior Camp has arrived!" Casey shouted out from the top of a hill. "Attack like heck!!!" K-Po screamed. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slashed a zombie's head clean off its' shoulders with one reinforced claw. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit began to slash at the zombies, dodging bites and slashing them. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Excuse me, can you give me ze time?" Richtofen mewed, and slashed a zombie's leg off. "Oops, sorry!" he mewed. He was getting over-excited from killing zombies, that he turned into Murderous-Hyper-Dangerous-Richtofen, his fur with a light red glow beginning. "POWER-UP!" he shrieked, and his claws glowed blue as he shot zaps of electricity at a massive horde of zombies. They all died instantly upon impact, but more and more zombies kept coming. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoops." Bramblespirit said, steping back from the zombies. His voice sounded like Bramble-ears and Darkspirit speaking at the same time. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled as he was cornered. "HELP!" he shrieked, and a blinding blast of light surrounded him as he passed out (aftermath of using the fireball, he blacks out when he uses elemental powers, remember)? Dempsey blasted the zombies away. "Oh no, he's out cold!" Dempsey growled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Get Richtofen! I'll hold off the zombies!" Moonstrike said as he stepped in front of Richtofen. "Tiger." A huge blast of blue-white light shot at the zombies. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey grabbed Richtofen by the scruff. Still unconscious, Richtofen mewed, "Wunderbar!" in his sleep, as if he was thinking of something...evilly epic. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My cousin taught me a new word in german, well more of a phrase. Dubiskavatch-You're a crap :D ) Moonstrike continued to make more hand signs, as more blasts of energy came at the zombies. "Sheep, Tiger, Racoon, Possum, Carp!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Only moments later, Richtofen screeched, "ZEY ALL DIE!" and sprang to his paws, sending a huge wave of electricity that took out every zombie on the field. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa." Moonstrike said, stepping back. "Yeaaah buddy!" Duncan exclaimed. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen went on a murdering frenzy, slashing zombie in his range. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So when are we actually going to fight the Dark Forest?" Greg asked. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey sighed. "Don't mess with Richtofen when he's like this; or he'll kill you by accident in the process." he meowed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Greg is the equivelent of Mark(I've only seen Mew Mew Power :D), Duncan is the equivelent of Elliot, and Charlie is the equivelent of Wesley.) "Come on!" Charlie said. "I'm going to be a Navy SEAL and I need a warm up!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha lunged and pinned Richtofen to the ground. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Get on my level, Bro!" Riley said, slashing a zombie in half. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "GET OFF ME YOU ********************************************************* (major censoring)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Richtofen shrieked, flailing uselessly as he was thrown into the black pyramid. The sides came up and locked him inside. Samantha let out an evil laughter. Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Bramblespirit called out. He began to dash toward the black pyramid. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If you touch it, you'll go mad!" Dempsey yowled. "How do you think Richtofen got Split-Personalities? He touched that thingy!" Takeo yowled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ohhhh...." Bramblespirit said, skidding to a halt. "Well I already have duel-personalities so what to I got to lose?" Casey said. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, you'll have like 50, Richtofen's 'voices in his head' comes from this, too. It lead him to kill most of his friends by accident!" Dempsey yowled. Richtofen shrieked, "Let me out of here! It's draining my power!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I already have an evil personality and a army drill personality, what else could they come up with?" Casey snarled. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Umm, like, Richtofen's insane mode, or his murderous mode, anything that involves killing everything, even if it wasn't on purpose." Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Evil is basically my murderous mode, and my insane mode is kinda split up between all of my personalities." Casey retorted. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go ahead, if you wanna be a social outcast for 20 years like Richtofen." Dempsey snapped. Richtofen yelled, "I NEED OUT NOT NOW OUT NOW!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw was fighting off a huge tom Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LEMME OUT!" Richtofen shrieked desperately, more like a scream. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw yelled "Well someone let him out!" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We can't-that thing caused his insanity, and if we touch it we will go crazy, too!" Dempsey snapped. Richtofen whimpered in the cold atmosphere. Wait a sec-he couldn't move his paws. Gas hissed. "NO! IT'S HAPPENING! LEMME OUT BEFORE I BECOME IT!" he shrieked. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, who can touch it?!" Eaglepaw was ready to go to it, just to let him out Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen and Dork Forest goons. Richtofen is already contagious with it's evil insanity it creates-but he can't get out. If he stays in there too long, he'll be cryogenically frozen for, what, 12 moons?" Dempsey meowed, thinking. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw asked "Then how do we get him out?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dunno. One of us will HAVE to touch it." Dempsey meowed sadly, and pulled out a 115 meteor. "After we put this thingy in, we can touch the pyramid and open it." he added, narrowing his eyes. Richtofen desperately tried to unfreeze himself, shooting a fireball at it with his mind, but failed. This invisible ice inside him only drained his powers slowly and painfully. Was this the end (not)? Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw shook his head "I'll do it, I already lost my sanity from Bramble-ears" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And risk having uncontrollable split personalities forever?" Dempsey questioned him. Dempsey finally sighed, and meowed, "All these years, I've treated Richtofen like dirt and he was the first to come to my rescue. I'll do it." He padded up to the Black Pyramid, setting the 115 meteorite in it's place, and touched it. Static electricity shocked the tom, surprisingly, and suddenly, voices ran through his head. Evil, tormenting voices. Now he knew how Richtofen felt, as if there was a telepathic connection. Right as the pyramid began to open when Dempsey touched it, Richtofen had squeezed his eyes shut as he froze completely. "Richtofen, you 'kay buddy?" he meowed. He padded up and touched Richtofen. Stone cold, there was a heartbeat, but Richtofen did not move. The zombies stopped at an instant, amber eyes turning a pale brown, the shade of Richtofen's. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw looked around Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nikolai opened the Mystery Box in hopes for a power-up (NZ joke XD). A teddy bear popped out. "Not the d*mn teddy!" Nikolai spat. "Nyahahahaha! So long!" Richtofen's voice came out, and the Mystery Box teleported next to Samantha. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw held back a snort Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha opened the box, and got a vodka bottle. Nikolai hissed in fury. "Grow up, kiddo!" Richtofen mewed, and the box teleported to Nikolai. "Edward! You stink at this!" Samantha yowled. Nikolai, in rage, kicked it, demanding for vodka. "If I give you it, you'll get too drunk to fight ze little minions!" Richtofen added. Dempsey chucked a rock into the box, and it was thrown right back out. "Let's play a game!" a demonic-sounding Richtofen voice squealed. "This can't be good. He controls that box and the zombies." Dempsey growled. The zombies continued to attack the prophecy cats AND the Dark Forest. "There's no choice-there's thousands!" Hawkfrost spat. "We have to team up. We'll let this go for now!" Tigerstar added. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw sighed "Fine" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good luck vith zat one-I'm Unstoppable? Get it? The Movie? Nevermind, forget it." Richtofen's voice growled. (He really doesn't know what he's doing. Right now, he's being controlled by Samantha, derf. XD) Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw tipped his head "Nope" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's cold, hard body still stood, motionless, in the pyramid, which slowly shut again. "Master Samantha... I thought..." Wait a moment, Dempsey was hearing Richtofen's thoughts! Now he should try! "Why are you doing this, Richtofen!?" ''Dempsey thought. ''"Dempsey, I have no control of vhat occurs. Sheesh. YOUR A MIND STALKER!" Richtofen replied. "Guys, I can talk to Richtofen. He's not meaning what he's doing. At all." Dempsey meowed, eyes slightly glowing lightly as he communicated telepathically. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are we even going to fight the Dark Forest?" Greg asked. "We came a long way for this, and I'm not leaving until I get to slash somebody." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Dark Forest quickly changed their minds, and sided with Richtofen's zombie friends, attacking Warrior Camp. Richtofen's voice snapped, "No fun! But our little game hasn't ended yet! Dempsey, do something before someone gets hurt!" "Shuddup you worthless minion." Samantha snapped back in reply. The zombies suddenly walked slowly towards Samantha. "Hey, Edward, I told you to make them attack The Prophecy Cats, not me!" Samantha was quickly killed, and Dempsey shot a fleck of Purple Flames at Richtofen, who still stood there, unmoving, cold as stone, which quickly from inside out unfroze him. The tom collapsed to the ground, panting. "Ze HORRORS of zat place!" he yowled. "It's kay bud." Dempsey mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Danm it!" Duncan said, slashing some Dark Forest toms. "Are you sure it's healthy for my 11 moon old mind to be seeing this blood and hearing the words at this age?" Casey called out. "Its cool." Greg said. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 22:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. "Vhat did I miss?" he mewed. "So wait-you don't remember a second of being in that Pyramid?" Dempsey meowed. "Ven vas I in ze pyramid?" Richtofen mewed, cocking his head. "You know what? Nevermind." Dempsey grumbled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Tiger." Moonstrike said, shooting another moonbeam at the Dark Forest cats, destroying countless toms. "Fire!" Bramblespirit said. Bramblespirit shot out a beam of fire. "Hey Duncan, you want to throw some claws?" Nick called out as he fought the Dark Forest toms. "Sounds good to me!" Duncan replied. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 22:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen reattached the sickles to his claws. "Feels so good in my paws..." he murmured, and then jumped in the way of one about to bite Bramblespirit, slicing its head clean off it's shoulders. "Heads up." Richtofen mewed, and then broke out into maniacal laughter. .::. Jadepaw (Jadekit; but Jadekit was 10 moons old and still childish: now an apprentice) whimpered as she watched Richtofen fight. Something was not right with Richtofen. Something was not the same. "Doctor!" she wailed, and ran out onto the battlefield, running from Gingerfeather. She ran straight into him. "Ack! Jadepaw, go back!" he snapped angrily, fearing she'll get hurt. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright Duncan, I've got three claws!" Nick said, holding up his paw with three claws unsheathed. "Okay, toss em over!" Duncan said. Nick slashed his paw downward, sheathing his claws in the process. Duncan jumped and unsheathed three of his claws. "Got them!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadepaw whimpered, "I want to stay with you every step!" "You can't, you'll be killed!" he spat. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Casey ran off in to this random hill to actually start a side-plot. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 23:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen snorted when she grabbed his leg and wouldn't let go. "Off, Jadepaw, you'll get us both killed!" he snapped. "NOOOOO!" she wailed, clinging harder. "You're making zis difficult!" he meowed. He did have feelings for her, though. .::. Applefeather curled up beside Barksmoke, who had left BrightClan to be with her. She watched the battle wearily. "Richtofen's a nut, but he is very sweet inside." she commented. .::. Brackenpaw and Smokepaw fought side-by-side. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Casey then turned around, as Duncan, Charlie, and Greg appeared next to her. 'Written in the Stars' began to play behind them. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 23:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen hissed, "You guys get a theme song? Not cool. Want to go to the movies later?" Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Duncans kind of the dumb, funny one) "Sure!" Duncan said. "Hey! We are part of an important prophecy that has to do with Warrior Camp!" Charlie said. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 23:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and I are going to Kino Der Toten to watch Paranormal Activity." Richtofen meowed. Dempsey shivered when Richtofen said Paranormal Activity. He was terrified of scary movies. Richtofen elbowed Dempsey. "Suck it up, unless you wanna quit and be a crybaby?" he mewed, narrowing his eyes. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, were going to rent Paranormal Activity 2. We got tickets to Paranormal Activity 3, to." Greg said. "Let's go!" Casey said. "I've got a ton of Dark Forest toms with a ticket to enternal hell, and its our job to take care of 'em!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 23:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah. We've already got no. 4's tickets, so no big D." Richtofen mewed, half braggingly. Dempsey shuddered. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw looked at them. Shaking his head. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cheesy rp time) "Lets do this!" Casey said unsheathing her claws. "Penfield Barons on three! One, two, three, PB!" "Yeah!" Greg said, slashing a tom away. "Craig!" "Lets go!" Casey exclaimed, ducking as a tom lunged for her. "Wells!" "Yah!" Duncan said, doing a quadruple backflip spin, landing on a tom in the process. "Wamsley!" "Splash!" Charlie lured a tom into a river, watching as he drowned. "Maigren!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 00:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen had a baffled look on his face, like, "OK, this is new!" and padded absentmindedly away, to think. "This is one awkward battle..." ''he thought. ''"Hey, please, turn off your thought microphone!" Dempsey replied shakily, as if still scared of the thought of going to Kino Der Toten to watch Paranormal Activity 4. .::. "Hey, Greg, want to go and vatch Paranormal Activity 4 at Kino Der Toten with us? It's an old abandoned Nazi Theater, for twice the fright!" Richtofen mewed. .::. "WHAT THE HECK, RICHTOFEN!?" ''Dempsey thought-screeched. ''"*Maniacal Laughter*" Richtofen thought-laughed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" Greg exclaimed, biting a Dark Forest tom. "SUGAR RUSH!" Riley screeched running into the battlefield, mauling every Dark Forest tom in sight. As the sugar rush died, a circle of dead bodies was around him. "Get on my level, bros!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 00:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stabbed a cat in the chest. "DID YOU FEEL IT!? Oh I hope you did..." he mewed, and then let go, the cat staggering back before collapsing on the ground, dead. Richtofen let out maniacal laughter and looked around for his next victim. Violet Don't feed the plants! 09:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dungeons and Dragons time!" Nick shouted. "My mage Oswald slaughters five Dark Forest toms." Nick rolled the die. "Success!" He quickly killed all the toms around him. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 11:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sidestepped, tripping Hawkfrost. "You're just a sadistic sociopath!" Hawkfrost snarled, standing up to be face-to-face with Richtofen. "Ah, but zat is vhere you are wrong. I may be insane, but I'm smarter zan ze average cat!" the clever tom replied, and yowled, "FALCON PAUUUNCH!", punching the tom in the face. Hawkfrost died instantly. Richtofen let out a burst of laughter. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Transformation Jitsu!" Duncan said, transforming into a sword. "Yes!" Casey said, grabbing Sword Duncan. "Wind Release Jitsu!" Casey quickly dominated all of the Dark Forest toms surronding her. "Like a BOSS!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 19:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen took out Samantha with a killing bite, the rest of the cats fleeing. "PHEEEW!" Dempsey meowed with a sigh of relief. "Yeah." Richtofen mewed. "Zat should chase zem avay for a few moons." he added. "So, ze movies?" he mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait." Casey said. "Hurricane Irene Jitsu!" She quickly sent Hurricane Irene chasing after the Dark Forest. "Okay, now its over." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 19:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So, ze movies?" Richtofen repeated. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Heck yeah!" Greg said. "I won't pee my pants like Casey made my sim do!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 19:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey trembled in fear. Scary movies are SCARY! Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greg, make sure you don't repeat the Purple Mongoose incident with this movie." Charlie warned. "But that was with the Hangover Part II!" Greg complained. "I can handle butter on my popcorn this time!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey hissed, "I'm not going!" "Too late." Richtofen mewed. He had handcuffed Dempsey to him. "NO FAIR!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ha!" Greg said. "This is going to be great. Make sure he drinks a lot of water before the movie." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen cackled as Dempsey desperately tried to pick the lock on the chain. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry Dempsey, you'll only pee at least ten times." Greg reassured. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- When Dempsey heard that he screamed and his eyes turned blue (The multi-personality syndrome from the Black Pyramid has BEGUN!!!! XD) in fear. "LEMME OUT!" he screeched. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa there." Greg said. "Sealing Jitsu!" Greg made some hand signs with his paws. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LEMME OUT!" Dempsey wailed, and broke down crying. Richtofen was having maniacal laughter, eyes bright bubblegum pink. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- The sealing jitsu missed Dempsey, bouncing off a rock and hitting Casey. "Goddam!" Casey said, flying back. "Casey!" Greg dashed over to Casey. "Greg...you sealed E.C....." Casey murmered weakly. "Thanks..." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey stopped. "You kay?" he mewed. This was the perfect time for Richtofen to evilly laugh, dragging Dempsey along. "Ze battle is over-off to Kino, Greg." Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kay." Greg said, leaving Casey's side. "Duncan, take care of Casey while I'm gone, if the seal breaks.....don't call me, just run as fast as you can away." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen let out a low purr, eyes half shut in exhaustion. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um...Okay." Duncan said. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes turned a sudden light amber. "Woah-haven't seen that one before." Dempsey meowed in surprise. "Can't ve all just enjoy rainbows?" Richtofen murmured. "Oh no-Richtofen's HIPPY MODE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dempsey screamed, eyes turning dark blue in panic. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Casey has two alternate personalities. They become two more cats though (Gregs fault) ) Bramblespirit unhooked the earing from his ear, and became Darkspirit and Bramble-ears. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 11:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. "Save your energy, Dempshey, svitch to organic crap........." he mewed dreamily. "CRAP HE WENT HIPPY HELP ME!" Dempsey yowled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Go Jiai and Duel! See Casey's page if you don't know who the hell they are!) "Hey, Duncan." Nick called over. "Yeah?" Duncan responded. "Three claws coming your way!" Nick said, imitating throwing claws. "Wait....wait...got 'em!" Duncan said, hopping up into the air. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen quickly shrank the Black Pyramid and put it onto a bracelet he made, several charms on it, such as the Focusing Stone, a small, glued-shut, bite-sized beaker of 115, and what looked like a miniature, strange, golden rod, and put it onto his paw. "I'm not being girly vhen I'm vearing a bracelet I made. Zis is to keep cats from trying to take over ze vorld...if zey tried to maximize zis again zey could pull it off. So I'll hold onto it...and maybe if I hold ze Black Pyramid, I can prevent ozzers from getting ze Multi Personalities!" he mewed. Dempsey hissed, "Oh, so you planned on getting frozen!?" He narrowed his eyes. "If it freezes me, It sure vill be ze end of ze vorld, especially for Dempshey, vho's jealous because he's been replaced..." Richtofen meowed, half-sarcastically, and unlocked the handcuff on himself, but chained Dempsey to a small pole-like thing that he planted into the ground, which locked around the tip of the chain, making Dempsey unable to break out. "HEY!" Dempsey shrieked. The chain-holder shrank, so Richtofen could connect it to his bracelet again, and he unlocked Dempsey as the chain shrunk, too, vanishing into the capsule-like object. "Zhere, you whining baby." Richtofen mewed, narrowing his eyes. "YOU WHINE!" Dempsey spat. "Vhy vould I do zat, 'brainiac'?" Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh yeah guys, wanna do something fun?" Darkspirit asked. "Yeah!" Charlie said. "Like what." "Like overthrow Brightstar, the evil leader of BrightClan." Darkspirit said. "Count me in!" Casey exclaimed. "Me to!" Duncan said. "As I." Greg nodded. "Perfect training." Charlie said, smiling. "Yeah! Let's go beat up a leader of a clan!" Bramble-ears said happily. "Anyone else want to come?" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vhy not-I have spare time before I go take a look in the past." Richtofen mewed. Dempsey blinked in confusion. A look in the past? What did that mean? Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Should we post the invasion on here or on BrightClan roleplay?) "Okay! Let's teleport!" Bramble-ears said. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Invasion on BrightClan.) "Sure." Richtofen mewed, Jadewhisper (now a warrior-she grew unnaturally fast *coughRichtofen'sGrowthPotioncough*) affectionately purring as she padded up. She accidently touched the black pyramid on his bracelet. "WTF!?" Richtofen spat. Jadewhisper winced. The thing shocked her at the touch. "Great. Juuuussst perfect!" Richtofen growled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (K) "Aw snap." Greg said. "Alright, what personalities do we have this time?" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled in irritation, and then teleported everyone. Jadewhisper stepped into it at the last second and teleported with it. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where did they all go?" Moonstrike said, coming back from making dirt. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (In Dark Hollow, Jadewhisper was force-mated with Maxis. They're not Richtofen's kits, as Richtofen has said he isn't really that much in love with her, either, even if she is.) Jadewhisper and her three small kits, Onlykit, Violetkit, and Ludvig (Ludvig Maxis is Maxis' full name), arrived back first, and Maxis was already standing there. Ludvig curiously peeked out at his father. "I came to take our kits." Maxis mewed. Jadewhisper narrowed her eyes. "NO!" she spat, curling her tail around her kits protectively in fear. She was quite young to have kits at 12 moons old. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Might as well practice." Moonstrike said. He quickly dashed over to a tree. "Tiger, Dog!" A quick, fiery blast of moon beams quickly incinerated the tree. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 00:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis snarled, "I said hand them over!" "No!" Jadewhisper screeched. Lavenderheart, thinking quickly, neatly jumped down a tree, landing on Maxis' back. Maxis hissed and raged but was quickly silenced as he collapsed on the ground. "Where'd ya learn that?" Jadewhisper mewed, curious. "Richtofen used to do this all the time-sneaky tom." Lavenderheart meowed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 09:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I lost The Game!" Roseflower called out. "What game?" Smalltail asked. "If you think about The Game, you lose The Game. The only way the win The Game is to die without ever thinking about The Game." Lovefur explained. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 11:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Antoinette is Richtofen's only full-blooded sister. She and Richtofen both had the demon mark, and were sought out by the Dark Forest. However, Anne was killed by her own father, Darkfire, young because she stood up for Richtofen when he was about to kill him. Also, the other reason, is because Anne showed no Demon Talents when she was forced to take a test by her father. Richtofen showed amazing skills over his sister, but still loved her very much. Maxis' father will be revealed later on, but it's a surprise that will clearly shock most people XD.) Richtofen padded in with Nikolai. Onlykit bounced around Richtofen's paws. "Uncle Richtofen, tell me a story!" the kit squeaked, his eyes sparkling. "Later, 'kay?" Richtofen grumbled. "AWWWWW!" Violetkit mewed, and pouted with puppy eyes. "No matter how big your eyes get, not gonna work. My sister, Antoinette, or as we called her, 'Annie', used to do zat..." Richtofen left off, heartbroken thinking of his sister. Chandela, Antoinette, Darkfire, and Bella all appeared at once. "Dang it, we missed the fight!" Antoinette hissed, her high-pitched voice leaving a ringing tone to it. Richtofen purred. "Anne Fran, don't act silly, ze fight isn't over, Maxis is vright zhere." Richtofen mewed. "Edvard, I'm not fighting big brozzer!" Anne squeaked. Richtofen laughed. "But he's ze enemy, nor is he not?" Richtofen replied. His gaze shifted over to Bella. "Bonjour, Bella." Richtofen mewed, in a sudden french tone. "Wait-you learned french?" Bella mewed. "Uh, yeah. I have a friend zhere, I'll let you all meet him later." Richtofen meowed, not lifting his french accent. Bella purred. "How romantic, Paris, France!" she mewed. Richtofen nodded, and then glanced over to Darkfire. "Why if it isn't Darthvader himself!" Richtofen meowed, in an american accent. He was very good at imitating accents. Darkfire rolled his eyes. "What is with you with your arrogance, I thought I raised you well!" Darkfire meowed, snorting. Richtofen blinked. "Er, by raising me vell you mean trying to force me to do fights and join 'ze Dark Side'....seriously?" Richtofen meowed with a scoff, and padded away. Darkfire padded up next to Jadewhisper. "What's his problem?" he meowed. "He's my doctor!" she mewed. Darkfire sighed. "Twoleg words...ugh!" Darkfire growled, and then picked up Violetkit. Violetkit began screaming. "PUT HER DOWN!" Jadewhisper screamed. Hawkfrost held Jadewhisper down out of nowhere to prevent her from moving. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt her." Darkfire mewed, and turned Violetkit about, what, 7 moons old? Onlykit hissed, "Leave my sister alone!" Darkfire held Violetkit, well, now appropriately Violetpaw, to the ground. Violetpaw continued to scream uselessly. Richtofen did not return, instead, the Dark Forest had led him straight into a cage so it would shut behind him, making him unable to speak or move. Ludvig screamed for help. "SOMEONE HELP!" Ludvig screeched frantically. Violetpaw was being mated. "My now older sister is being hurt by a mean tom! Do something!" Ludvig screamed. Richtofen was dragged in chains, with a cloth tied around his mouth as Dark Forest warriors made a circle formation around him to prevent cats from getting to him. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Onlykit screeched. Richtofen looked around for Bramble-ears' help. "MMPPH!" Richtofen tried to say something, but it didn't sound right. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears looked over his shoulder. "Richtofen!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 19:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen couldn't reply. "Keep movin', prisoner." a tom hissed, rolling his eyes, as he yanked on one of the chains. Richtofen tripped over one and scraped his chin. "Loser." one hissed. Richtofen rolled his eyes. Violetpaw was being mated by Darkfire. Chandela tried to fight at Darkfire but he blasted the she-cat backwards, and she hit a tree, back snapping and she went unconscious. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Charlie, Casey, Duncan, Greg!" Bramble-ears said, dashing over to Richtofen. "Come on!" "SUGAR RUUUUUUSHHHH!!!!" Riley rushed over to Richtofen. "I think I'm gonna need to rehide my candy stash." Casey commented, watching Riley bounce around. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Past-Time Grove soldiers turned on all of them. "Hey, keep away from him, we've already charged him with negative energy!" one spat. "MMPHHHH NOOO!" Richtofen growled through the cloth. Obviously, that meant he was upset they had. Violetpaw screamed until she was let go, and ran to her mother, who had just been mated by Hawkfrost. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riley stared at the Past-Time Grove soliders. "Two words for you; SUGAR RUSSSSSH!!!!" Riley went on a slashing frenzy. "I'm gonna need to get more candy." Casey commented. "That must be why he came late." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- The cloth fell off Richtofen's mouth, so he could finally breathe again. Hawkfrost padded up to Richtofen, laughing. "Vhy do you alvays taunt me!? I can't even believe you're my stepbrother!" Richtofen spat. Lavenderheart abruptly froze before she slashed a cat. "W-wait, you never told us you're related to Hawkfrost!" she snapped. "Er, long story. I'm Maxis' half-brother, as Maxis is Richtofen's half-brother, making me Richtofen's stepbrother. I've picked on him since he was little!" Hawkfrost mewed. Richtofen growled, "IMMA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT FOR ZAT!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charlie dashed down to the battlefield. "Navy SEAL time!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadewhisper whimpered as she lay on her side, Violetpaw pressed against her. Onlykit whimpered. Was his mama okay? Ludvig paced back and forth in worry for his now-older sister and mother. They would have kits any minute because of Hawkfrost and Darkfire. .::. Darkfire sneered at Richtofen. "You vere a terrible fazzer!" Richtofen snapped, glaring at him. "Hmm, lemme fix that." Darkfire mewed, and threw this wierd powder at Richtofen, and Richtofen fell unconscious upon impact. Darkfire laughed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greg turned to Darkfire. "Ya, know, Riley still has a lot more sugar in him. Riley, now!" Greg quickly tossed Riley a huge bucket of caffine. Pure caffine. "YUM!" Riley said, eating it as fast he could. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen smiled in his sleep, an evil, wicked smile, as if he was laughing maniacally. Jadewhisper winced as the first kit started coming. Onlykit whimpered. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duncan rushed over to Onlykit. "Don't worry, I spent five hours in the nurses office." Duncan said. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onlykit nodded worriedly. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charlie quickly ran over to Richtofen. "Alright, this might burn a bit." Charlie began to make paw signs. "Fireball Jitsu!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen hissed as it singed his paw. "*(censored)*" he yowled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoops." Charlie said as Richtofens chains broke. "Healing Jitsu!" Greg said quickly. The wound healed quickly. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 21:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen narrowed his eyes, turning to Hawkfrost, who backed away slowly. "No hard feelings, right?" Hawkfrost meowed. I am censoring how much torture Richtofen does until...now. A beat up Hawkfrost was strapped to a bomb and lit, as Richtofen scurried away, laughing maniacally. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I now have a poster of Dempey in my room.) Casey looked on from a hill. "We should put him in a RoflCopter or Lolcano." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 01:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Where'd you get it? I have a Richtofen on my wall, RIGHT next to my poster of cute, harmless kittens. XD) BOOM! Hawkfrost was gone within seconds, his body and whatever was blown off dissolving into nothingness. Richtofen padded out and retrieved the bomb case he had strapped, planting another one shaped like him in the middle of the field, and ran away. The Dark Forest stalked towards the Richtofen-decoy. It was very realistic, and they thought it was him, as it was programmed to look as if it were breathing. They all padded forward, until Darkstripe poked it. KA-BOOM! Half of them dissolved into nothingness, and Richtofen stood at the treelines, laughing. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at Richtofen and lunged at him. Richtofen dodged and fled up a tree, jumping from branch to branch. Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (At a nearby water park, they have this game where you throw a dart and a poster and you get the one your dart hits. It was so close to Dora!) "Fireball Jitsu!" Greg said, blasting a fireball at whatever. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shot a huge blast of flame around Greg. "And zis is skill, not zat crappy jitsu vhatever." he meowed impatiently. He quickly swirled a torrent of water around the Dark Forest, making them collapse. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shadow Clone Jitsu!" Duncan shouted out. All of a sudden, a hundred more Duncans came out. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 20:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Zat's all? Really? Zat Jitsu crud vill destroy ze forest!" he snapped, and took them out with a burst of lightning. Richtofen then fainted weakly from using his powers too much (again, side effect XD) Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Battles